Things i want to see in the show
by greekfreak1
Summary: This will either be a one shot or multi chapter if i am bothered. It will be what i would like to see in Season 5. The second chapter will be what i would have liked to see in the final episode


_This will be a story about what i want to see in Switched at Birth. Each chapter will equal one scene and often be in a odd order._

Bay was still recovering from the fight she had with Regina last night. She thought things were finally getting better and was starting to see Regina as her mother and not Kathryn. However, last night changed that.

Flashback

Regina and Daphne were in the Kennish mansion lounge room discussing the past. Unbeknownst to them, Bay was in the next room listening in to what was going on. "Remember when we lived together and were the only ones in our life. There was no Bay, no Kathryn and no money." Daphne says. Regina then started thinking about the issues she had when she was staying there. The main issue was that she wasn't with Bay and felt like she was betraying her legal daughter everyday. So she says "I know, life was so much easier then it is now. I miss the time we had without the others. But i love Bay and i hope you love your biological parents as well as me".

Unfortunately Bay left before hearing Regina say that she loves her. Soon after that they all went to their rooms and eventually fell asleep despite the loss they have felt in their life.

The next morning was hard for Bay. She didn't want to bump into Regina or even talk to her. So she went out to do some more street art where she met a 21 year old guy named Ben. He was also an artist who was trying to meet the artist of the work he was looking at. Lucky for him Bay was there and he scored a date with her for lunch. During the date they were eating, talking and of course kissing. It was good for Bay as she wanted a rebounded relationship to keep her mind of Tank and Emmett. She then decided to take him to the house as her parents were going to visit friends in LA.

Once checking the house they settled for the couch where they were making out for close to 15 minutes when Bay heard a knock on the door and opened it. There she saw her so called mother who didn't want her. "What do you want?" and infuriated Bay asked Regina. Regina was taken back as a few days ago they went to the movies and hung out for the whole day without any issues. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to come and paint with me and to see if you had any coffee" Regina said hoping Bay would explain why she is angry at her. "I'm fine, i have a date and you know where the coffee is so you should take it as you always take what isn't yours" an angry Bay responds hoping the woman in front of her would leave. "Ok well i have the coffee and will go after you tell me why you are so angry at me! I am your mother and you have to treat me with respect!" Regina said hopefully with anger. "Regina i have date. I need to go". Soon after Ben comes into the room and asks if Bay is ok. Angrily, Bay responds yes. "Hi, i am Regina, who are you?" Regina said with a smile. "My name is Ben and i am Bay's date today. Who are you?" Before Regina can respond, Bay says "oh she is just the neighbor and wanted coffee. Can we go somewhere else that isn't so horrid and loud?"

They left leaving Regina confused and quite sad. Bay said a few months ago that she was her mother and now she was seen as just a neighbor. So she sat on the stool near her and tried to figure out what was going on with Bay. When Bay reached the car, she said to Ben that she is upset about something and has something she needs to do, so they both go the separate ways planning a date for the next weekend. As Bay reached the house, she went to her art studio and suddenly felt like never painting again. She got the skill from Regina and wishes she wasn't her daughter or even meeting Regina. So she went back into the house where she saw Regina drinking coffee with teary eyes. Bay saw her then walked off to her room without saying anything to Regina despite Regina calling her. After a few minutes in her room, she calls her legal parents and discusses what she feels.

"Mom, i really don't want her living here or having anything to do with me". "But honey she is your mother. You have to get to know her" Kathryn says in a worried tone as a few days ago Regina and Bay were close. "Look mom, either she goes or i will move to England so i can stay with Toby!" Bay says in a tone which could be seen as bluffing or truth. They hang up the phone and Kathryn then out of desperation called Regina to see what was going on with Bay. As Kathryn expected, Regina had no clue what was going on with Bay.

Regina then decides to go inside and upstairs to talk to Bay and discuss what is going on. As she reaches Bay's room she finds a journal on Bay's bed but no Bay. So, she decides to open the journal and sees that it is all about Regina and her thoughts on her. This results in her going to the last few pages and sees that a few days ago, Bay was actually happy with her but that was not all. "She was thinking about calling me mom" Regina says out loud to no one in particular. Then she sees the recent page on her and reads that Bay heard her say that life was easier without her. "How do i explain this to her?" Regina says out loud just as Bay walks into her room. "What is going on and why are you in my room?" Bay asked with anger. This left Regina in shock and she was not sure how to respond.

"Bay i am so sorry. I didn't mean what i said last night but Daphne was struggling with school and i wanted her to feel special". Regina says while looking fearful that Bay will never forgive her. "I'm sure that was the case Regina. Just get out of my room and leave me alone." Regina looks scared then discloses what Kathryn said to her regarding Bay's plan. "I know what you were planning to do. Going to England is not a great idea. I would miss you too much". Bay knows what she is saying is genuine as she is crying. "I can't keep doing this with you Regina. I really can't. So how much of my journal did you read?" Regina was not sure how much to disclose but she disclosed all. "I read the part were you were thinking of calling me mom. I felt so honored. You can call me that if you want. Please Bay, forgive me". Bay looks at her and starts crying resulting in Regina going in to hug her.

Then Bay says "I'm sorry for being rude today and i forgive you" with a genuine tone. Regina then says "its ok, i love you and i always will. You are my daughter and i will always be there for you." Regina didn't realize that she was also crying at this time. "I love you too, mom. You have always been my mom. Please stay".

 _ **A.N- I am not sure if i will add more and if i do it will not just be about Bay and Regina. Hope you enjoy.**_


End file.
